<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knot Leaving Without a Say by KnottheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510764">Knot Leaving Without a Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf'>KnottheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, CEO Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rich Derek Hale, Rimming, Teasing, Werewolf Derek Hale, porn without plot/plot what plot, slight degradation, slight slut shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles' family is rich. Country clubs, expensive homes, the works, so what happens when a certain broody delinquent that his dad explicitly warns him to stay away from shows interest? Dub con, full shift, feminization, Stripper Stiles and CEO Derek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knot Leaving Without a Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the request was for full shift in this but I couldn’t really fit it in, sorry!</p><p>Please make sure to read the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would, <em>daddy</em>, say if he saw you now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles whimpers and his hands clenched against the sheets as he works himself open and loose. The older man chuckles and leans back in his seat, his dick hard and leaking between his legs as he watches from his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Derek, please.” Stiles whimpers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a creaking if leather and Stiles hears the heavy footsteps as someone approaches him. A warm hand caresses down his back until they get down to his ass where the hand squeezes until he cries out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You make such a perfect sight. Desperate and begging for my cock, fingering yourself open just for me.” Derek says darkly, claws coming out to play as he scraps red stripes down Stiles’s skin. “Such a pretty little bitch I have for myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Derek</em>.” Stiles whimpers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll fuck that pretty little <em>cunt</em> of yours. I’m just taking in the sight.” Derek purrs over him, teasing the white panties Stiles is wearing lower down his thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mewling when those warm hands grip his hips and pull them up, Stiles gasps when Derek spreads his ass cheeks open further and licks a wet strip over his asshole. Arching his back as much as he can while the older man eats his ass out, Stiles grips the sheets harder and whines when sharp teeth scrap against his soft skin. His skin is soft and hairless down there as Derek helped him shave earlier, the older man having Stiles lie down on the bed with his legs spread open. Silence but for the soft snicks of the razor cutting the happy trail on Stiles’s stomach and then the patch of hair around his cock. He never knew shaving could be so <em>arousing</em>, but when Derek has him bent over and was delicately shaving between Stiles’s ass cheeks he harder than he’s ever been.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clenched up when he felt Derek’s tongue press inside of his ass, and touch over the inside. A breathy moan escape his lips when the man pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sssh, it’s ok, pet. I know what that need little hollow of yours needs.” Derek rubs his thumb inside of Stiles’s ass, pulling the rim open a little more before pushing in three fingers at once. “Can you imagine if your <em>father</em> saw you like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles’s cheeks burn at those words. His dad always told him to stay away from Derek Hale, CEO of Hale Enterprise, delinquent, asshole, who was accused of murder once. Derek was the kind of man you would cross the street just to be on the other side of the crosswalk, woman would pull their kids closer when he was lurking around, and a name people only whispered like he was the <strong>boogeyman</strong>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet he thinks you’re out smoozing some rich asshole. But you’re here, with me, bending over in some pretty little lace panties and begging for my cock. So desperate for it, I could see you leaking in the front of your pants when you entered.” Derek fucks Stiles’s ass with his four fingers. “Been thinking about fucking your pretty ass all day, pet, thought about getting my driver to pick you up and take you here so I could fuck you over my desk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Derek-fuck!” Stiles sobs when those thick fingers inside of him curl downwards to fuck at his prostate, turning Stiles into an even greater mess.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right, baby. Beg for my cock, I wanna see you crying for it.” Derek fucks his fingers harder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Derek!</em> Please! Please, give me your cock, I need it so badly. Please, please.” He cries, tears swelling at the edge of his eyes. His knuckles turning white the harder he grips the sheets in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek huffs softly behind him, and then slowly pulls his fingers out of Stiles’s ass, before pressing the head of his cock to his asshole. Those warm hands push his hips up higher and Stiles cries when he finally feel Derek’s cock inside of him, the man fucking him slowly for a few minutes. Letting Stiles feel every inch of his dick inside of him as he presses biting kisses into Stiles’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, love this tight little <em>cunt</em>.” Derek groans as he starts to fuck harder, his balls slapping against Stiles’s own and echoing in the room. “Come on baby, clench up. I know that <em>slutty</em> little ass if you’re isn’t this loose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panting, Stiles nods his head and bites his bottom lip as he tightens around Derek’s brutal cock, “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles moans as the thrust get heavier and Derek starts marking up his back with his teeth and claws. Ruining Stiles for anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that Stiles is going to complain, he’d wear Derek’s marks proudly. Would strut down the street not caring who saw the marks on him, he would wear Derek’s name proudly. Would let Derek collar him like a <em>bitch</em>, mark his neck up with bruises and bite marks, he didn’t care as long as everyone knew he belonged to Derek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be shy with your moans, baby. Wanna hear you <em>scream</em> my name from the roof top.” Derek groans, pulling Stiles back on his cock and earning an moan from the younger man. “That’s right, beautiful. Wanna hear you until your voice goes hoarse.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding his head, Stiles relaxes and lets himself moan and gasps whenever he wants to. Let’s Derek take control as he works his hips back onto Derek’s cock, arching into Derek’s touch whenever the man kisses down his spin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You close, are you gonna come for me, Stiles?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. <em>Please,</em> Derek. Let me come, I’ve been good.” Stiles whines, twisting the sheets in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have been so good, baby. But you can only come from my cock, think you can do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles nods his head and shivers when Derek runs a warm hand down his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man fucks and fucks, but all it takes are those sharp teeth sinking into Stiles’s shoulder and he’s gone. Coming between the sheets while Derek keeps fucking away at his ass like there’s no tomorrow. Petting down Stiles’s sides and whispering into his ear how good he is, how beautiful Stiles looks like this. Derek fucks him a few more times before grunting as he starts to come, hips working in slow thrusts as he works his orgasm out until the last drop of come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Derek pulls out he doesn’t clean up the mess he made, instead he tells Stiles to leave it and then turns them on their sides. Stroking a hand down Stiles’s stomach and tugging off the ruined panties, tossing them to the floor before bundling Stiles up in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did so good for me, baby.” Derek kisses up Stiles’s throat, “God, I just want to keep you here all day in my arms, you look so <em>beautiful</em> under me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Derek.” Stiles smiles, turning his head to accept a kiss from the man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you staying the night, love?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles should say no, should tell him he has to go and forget about everything they had between them. He knows Derek isn’t a good man, has blood on his hands and a gun at his back. But when he looks at Derek like this, all soft and malleable, Stiles melts into the older man’s arms and throws caution to the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are always cherished!</p><p>Prompt Request Form:</p><p>https://forms.gle/P6mqDaKB3LgGwmyPA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>